Tonguetied
by ReadingWhiz89
Summary: [Mangaverse with spoilers through Max 11] She’s lost a lot because of what I did. The least I can do now is look after her in his absence. I think he’d have wanted that out of me, at the very least. But…would she even want my help?


Disclaimer: Trigun and its respective characters belong to the almighty Yasuhiro Nightow. I am merely borrowing them.

A/N: Here comes another pic-inspired one-shot, this time by the Great Puchiko2! Behold the uber fluffyness of LIVIO/MILLY! WOOHOO! (It's almost unbearably fluffy, I think. But whatever!)

The Pic: http (colon) /www (dot) deviantart (dot) com/deviation/32195874/

WARNINGS: Spoilers for Trigun Maximum Volumes 9 through 11. Read at your own risk!

* * *

_**Tongue-tied**_

"_Eh? Wait a minute… Where's Mr. Priest? Didn't you two come here together?"_

Who could have possibly known that such a simple question could be so powerful? I certainly never thought about it when I agreed to return with him. He told me that I should keep going because that's what Wolfwood-san would have wanted. But now, I wonder, have I made the right choice?

I keep coming back to that question she asked. It wasn't baited. It wasn't suspicious. It was just a question, innocently asked. I stopped in my tracks the moment the words left her mouth. I would have said something to her, but in hindsight, I guess it's better that I didn't. Brad-kun stopped me, and for that I should be grateful because I probably would have made things worse. But, I can't help but feel that I should have said something to her. Anything.

He meant something to her. That much I know. She wouldn't have cried like that if he didn't. Whether it not he felt the same way, though, is something I'll never know. Wolfwood-san died not long after our battle was concluded. I should have been there. But I wasn't.

How do you make up for something like this? Is it even possible? Vash-san seems to think so, otherwise he wouldn't have invited me to come back with him. I really appreciate it, but I also think that Vash-san is too trusting sometimes. I still can't believe that he fell asleep in the car on the way back! He really is a light-weight…

And yet, he gave me a chance, which is more than I thought I'd ever get, especially after what I've done. Vash-san's acceptance of me, it was surprising. But, I feel like it'll take more than that to redeem me of my sins. And I do have my fair share of sins to bear. Before I can forgive myself, I need to make some sort of contribution, something that'll help me wipe the slate clean. I don't have to, but I believe I ought to. He would have thought so, I think.

Wolfwood-san is gone, though, and I'm still here. I don't know how I can help in this war, but I know I should. I need to. I can start working to make things up to everyone. Especially her.

She's lost a lot because of what I did. The least I can do now is look after her in his absence. I think he'd have wanted that out of me, at the very least. But…

Would she even want my help? She seems like a nice enough person, but that doesn't mean anything. I think I'm a pretty good example of how appearances can be deceiving.

Still, maybe I should talk to her. I can't really think of how it would help, though. Her friend (Meryl?) tried to comfort her after Brad-kun told her, and it seemed to work. Not long after, she smiled and left, saying that she needed to get a couple of things done. I don't want to bother her. Maybe I should just stay away…

* * *

Livio looked up, glancing every which way as he rounded the corner. He had been following someone who said they could direct him to a bathroom. He didn't have to relieve himself or anything, but he felt like he ought to wash at least a little. He was quite sure that he stunk. 

But, somehow in the maze of corridors, he had become lost. One minute the girl had been there; the next she hadn't. And that, of course, left him with a problem. Namely, he had no idea where he was and didn't know how to get back. Vash was somewhere else in the facility, and anyone else who might have been able to help him had all but disappeared.

"Ah, dammit…" he muttered, pulling the ragged cloak closer about himself.

Livio knew he should have paid more attention to where he had been going. But, he'd been thinking. Actually, he'd been thinking quite a bit lately. Since he was lost now, Livio supposed he should have been paying more attention to where he was going and been contemplating less.

He grumbled a bit to himself, pausing briefly to pull his hood a little father down over his features. The last thing Livio wanted to do now was freak somebody out with his tattoos and crazy hair. He fingered the silvery, tangled strands absently. He'd have to get them cut. And as for the stubble, he thought, as he rubbed his chin, Livio supposed they could stay.

As he edged around another corner, a cool breeze ruffled his hair faintly. Livio brightened then, thinking that if he found the source, he might be able to find his way back. An outside view might help him get his bearings some. Walking swiftly, Livio followed after it, his cloak billowing slightly. His footsteps tapped lightly upon the metallic floor, his strides lengthening as he neared his destination.

A burst of sunlight overtook him, and he quickly lifted his arm, shielding his eyes. Blinking rapidly, Livio waited for his eyes to adjust. He squinted, trying to get a better view, taking a few steps forward. Livio stopped short, though, when he saw who else was there with him.

The blond-haired woman he'd seen back at the entrance was standing with her back to him, leaning against the railing of the balcony. Livio stared at her, wondering what exactly she was doing here. She'd said that she was going to take care of a few thing so what was she doing?

"Oh!"

Livio jumped a bit, startled by the sudden outburst from her. She was looking at him, surprise in her blue, red-rimmed eyes. He hesitated, not sure if he should leave now or not. Backing away slowly, Livio turned to go.

"Hey, you came here with Vash-san, didn't you?"

He stopped, wincing visibly. There was no getting around it now. "Uh…yeah…"

She nodded, her voice cheerful but somehow strained. "Yes, I thought I'd seen you! What's your name?"

"Livio…"

"I'm Milly. Milly Thompson."

Livio nodded, feeling decidedly awkward and (for lack of a better word) tongue-tied. She didn't know. Milly had an almost expectant look on her face, as though she was waiting for him to say something. Instead, he waved a bit, turning to leave once more. What could her say, after all? Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

He froze then, the sound of a sniffle coming from behind him. Livio looked over his shoulder, dread rising within him. Sure enough, Milly sat down on the steps, wiping her eyes. Livio shifted on his feet, wanting nothing more than to be anywhere except here. But he couldn't just leave her like this…

"Hey…are you ok?"

Livio wanted to smack himself. Just SMACK himself! What kind of stupid question was THAT to ask? She was crying! Of course she wasn't alright! Livio rubbed the back of his neck unthinkingly. He really hated seeing her like this. Then, he blinked, realizing that he had pushed his hood out of place as the cloth fell back. And, wouldn't you know it, Milly looked up at him the moment it happened.

Her eyes widened. "Livio-san…your face…"

Livio immediately grabbed for the hood, trying to get it back over his head. Much to his surprise, though, she shook her head. He stared at her, nonplussed. Did she not mind his bizarre appearance?

She smiled faintly, wiping her eyes again. "You don't have to try to spare me, Livio-san. Your looks don't frighten me. Besides," she added, "my Big Big Sister always said that it was the inside of a person that mattered, not the outside."

He blinked, a little taken aback by that statement. "Thanks…"

"It's ok…" Milly said, sniffing a little. "You know, you can sit down. If you want…"

"Oh…ok…"

He didn't really want to sit, but since she'd asked him so nicely, Livio thought it be really unkind of him if he didn't. So, he sat. Right next to her, actually. He stared straight ahead, focusing on a weird smudge on the side of the building. Livio didn't look at her, already feeling distinctly uncomfortable. Swallowing hard, Livio spoke, unable to take the silence (and the deception) anymore.

"Did anyone tell you…about me?"

"…yes."

Livio gaped at her, shutting his mouth quickly when he regained the presence of mind to do so. "Then…if you know…why are you here? Sitting with me? When…you know…"

Milly bowed her head. "What's done is done, you know? And…I don't want to go through my life feeling bitter, Livio-san. I just…"

She rubbed her eyes again, her shoulders heaving slightly. Livio bit his lip, unsure of what to do. Again. After all, he hadn't exactly been a ladies man when he had been an Eye of Michael operative. This wasn't his cup of tea. But…

Very slowly, his gaze directed straight ahead, he scooted a little closer to Milly, reaching out little by little, wrapping his arm around her, drawing her into his embrace. He didn't know if this was the right thing to do or not, but still, it felt right to him.

Gradually, her sobs began to subside, and Livio began to notice how soft she was, her warmth mingling with his. It felt nice to simply hold her like that. She didn't seem to mind, and he wondered vaguely why that was.

Then, she began to pull away, smiling weakly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cry on you like that…"

He shook his head. "No…no, it's ok. Really…"

Milly nodded as she pulled a hanky out of her pants pocket, blowing her nose noisily into it. "Still," she sniffed, "it wasn't fair of me to do that to you. It's just…I miss Wolfwood-san so much…"

Livio watched her solemnly. He couldn't take back what he'd done. Never. But, maybe…

"Well," she said, standing slowly, "I have a couple errands to run for Sempai. I'll see you later." She walked away, pausing at the doorway once to glance back at him. "Livio-san…"

"Yeah?"

Milly smiled. "Thank you…"

And with that, she was gone. Livio lay down on his back, staring upwards at the sky, scattered tufts of white fluff drifting across the blue. He didn't know how long he stayed like that, feeling as though he was floating with the clouds amidst the blue. So much blue…

Then, he jerked back into a sitting position, his eyes wide.

"Dammit! I forgot to ask her how to get to the bathroom!"

Livio jumped to his feet, then, and raced into the facility, calling Milly's name, hoping she was still close enough to hear him.

* * *

-pushes review button towards the reader- 


End file.
